My Beloved
by Hancock23
Summary: Harry dies and leaves his beloved Draco with a surprise.


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlings owns Harry Potter.

Author's note: For those of you following Eternal Bond, I will update soon. Life has been a bit hectic but I am back, and I have many fictions just waiting to be uploaded.

Summary: Harry dies and leaves his beloved Draco with a surprise. Please read and review-even flames are welcome.

My Beloved

 _Promise me professor, please._

Dumbledore sighed and anyone looking at him could see his age. This was a promise he wished he had not made, a promise that tore him apart to keep but a promise he couldn't break nonetheless. He looked around the Great Hall at the faces that were gathered there. Everyone but one person had tears in their eyes or at least a solemn face that was appropriate for the occasion. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley were especially broken. The three were inconsolable. The Weasleys, Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, and unexpectedly three Slytherins who sat apart from the others were present.

'What are they doing here?' Ron asked angrily as if noticing them for the first time. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson looked uncomfortable but Draco Malfoy smirked as usual, quietly mocking the suffering of all present and Dumbledore frowned at him in disapproval.

'Calm down Mr. Weasley, they are required at the reading of Harry's will.' Dumbledore said. Harry had begged him to make sure that the three Slytherins were not excluded but he had never given the headmaster a reason for it. 'Dragonclaw will begin the reading of the will right away.' Dumbledore said and everyone settled down when a Goblin stood up to read.

The formalities went by fast and no one really paid that much attention to them.

 _'…_ _to headmaster Dumbledore, I leave a voucher for a lifetime supply of sweets from Honeydukes. May you enjoy them, and thank you for always offering a lemon drop whenever I visited your office._ Dumbledore and a few others smiled sadly.

 _To professor Snape, I leave a potions book and rare potions ingredients located in the Potter vault._

 _To Remus Lupin, I leave a summer cabin and fifty thousand galleons, thank you for always being there for me over the years._

 _To Sirius Black, I leave my father's prank books and my share of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Sadness doesn't suit you so get working on pranks and have a laugh._ Sirius barked a short laugh even as tears streamed down his face.

 _To Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I leave all my muggle devices-I know you will enjoy tinkering with them Arthur, my mother's ruby necklace for Molly who has been like a mother, and a sum of fifty thousand galleons. To Billy and Fleur, Percy, and Charlie, I leave ten thousand galleons each and to the twins, I leave fifteen thousand galleons each._

 _To Hermione Granger, I leave twenty thousand galleons and the collection of transfiguration books in the Potter Vaults. To Ronald Weasley, I leave my collection of valuable quidditch cards and books, and a sum of twenty thousand galleons. To Ginevra Weasley, I leave fifteen thousand galleons and my position as quidditch captain and seeker if they will let you._ Everyone looked at Dumbledore who nodded.

 _I bet you are all wondering at the presence of the other three there?_ Most of the others glared at the Slytherins and Malfoy smirked some more. _You will understand in a minute._

The will continued.

 _To Pansy Parkinson and Blasie Zabini, I leave an eternus portkey._ Everyone gasped in shock. Eternus porkeys were powerful magical artifacts that could portkey anywhere even through wards. _I also leave twenty thousand galleons each._ The two looked at each other in shock, they really had no idea why this was happening.

'From here, everything is recorded in memory orb.' Dragonclaw the goblin said, as he produced what looked like a large white pearl and everyone went silent again. They only had to wait a few moments before they heard Harry's voice.

 _'_ _You are smirking Draco'._ Harry said matter of factly and everyone turned to Draco whose smirk had suddenly died. His face changed from that of bored relaxation to devastation too uncomfortable for anyone who was in the room to look at.

 _'_ _I am not sure which is better, the smirk or the face you have right now. I am sorry I died and I am sorry for what I have intentionally done to you. Draco, I can't let you die._ There was a gasp from those in the room. _If it was me, I would wait until you were buried, then kill myself and that is how I know that is exactly what you are going to do. If you had died before me, I would not have been able to take it, I would not have been able to go on without you and I know you won't be able either, so I am going to force you to live Draco. Do you remember that time in the room of requirement? I made a wish then. That room can grant anything and when I knew that I was going to die, I didn't want to leave you with nothing, I wanted to give you a reason to live. If you go to madam Pomfrey, you will likely discover you are pregnant'._ Everyone listened in shocked disbelief as they looked at Draco Malfoy. Tears were now falling freely on his cheeks and an anguish that did not seem possible for one human to bear distorted his features. _'Forgive me Draco, forgive my last act of selfishness. I wanted you to properly moan me, which is why I had this will reading before my burial. Bury me_ , _be angry at me for awhile. Howl at the wind and smash things, hate me even but eventually forgive me. Take care of our child, I really hope they will have your blond hair and silver eyes._

 _I am leaving you everything else I own that has not been left to anyone else. Use the invisibility cloak when you need to hide sometimes, but don't hide all the time._

 _Parkinson and Zabini, I know I can trust you to take care of Draco no matter what. The portkeys are to take you to him if he ever needs you. Please take care of my precious person._ The two Slytherins nodded as if Potter could see them and after a beat, the will continued. _Everyone else, it is selfish to ask this of you but if you can, please look in on him and our child once in a while._

 _Draco, I have to go now but I will always be waiting for you so there is no need to rush your death. When you miss me too much, go to our home and I will always be there. I am happy that I fell in love with you. I am privileged that you could always spare a smile for me. Your smile is the most beautiful thing in the world and I am sure you were the last thing I thought of before I died. I love you so very much, and I am sure I will fall in love with you over and over again no matter how many times we are reborn._

The transmission ended and the hall filled with silence. Draco Malfoy felt restless, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to live without Harry. He stood up and looked at everyone without seeing them. His godfather Severus was the first to approach him.

'Draco…' The man started.

'Godfather, what do I do?' He asked. 'I can't breathe, everything hurts.' He was panting now. He fell to the floor, sobbing desperately. Wishing it all to be just lies. Everything he had avoided dealing with when he thought he would follow Harry came crashing down on him. He started hyperventilating and two people rushed to both sides of him. Hermione rubbed Draco's back, tears streaming down her face. She had never liked Malfoy and Harry had never said anything about his relationship with Malfoy, but she found that none of that mattered. She could see with her own eyes, she could see Malfoy's pain and suddenly she knew it would cause Harry immeasurable anguish to see him like this.

'One step at a time Draco.' Hermione said. 'For now you need to rest.'

Pansy nodded her approval and kissed his cheek tenderly.

'Zabini, go tell madam Pomfrey we are headed there, I will carry Malfoy to the infirmary.' Ron Weasley said. All the hatred between them would not be forgotten at once, but he knew he could not fail Harry on this, he would make sure Malfoy would be fine if it was the last thing he did.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

By wizard or muggle standards, Draco Malfoy had not lived a long life. He died at 40, leaving behind two children-a twin girl and boy, and a multitude of friends and adoptive family. Scorpius Potter Malfoy and Carina Potter Malfoy stood side by side, both with white blond hair and emerald green eyes-they did not weep even though they were sad. They had heard all about it. They had heard all about their dead father and they knew that their papa longed to follow him so they did not cry even though they were sad.

'He would have been a nightmare if he lived beyond this age.' Carina said sulkily, reminding everyone of a younger Draco Malfoy.

'Why do you say that darling?' Pansy asked as she sat on a couch in Malfoy manor.

'He complained every day that if he grew any older, he would be mistaken for a child molester when he finally meets father.' Scorpius explained and rolled his eyes.

'Just the other day, he made me search his entire head for grey hair twice, even though I assured him he didn't have any.' Carina complained.

'….he thought he had wrinkles the other day and came to St Mungo's for a remedy.' Hermione said.

'What did you do?' Blaise asked.

'I gave him a cream that contained egg yolk and honey, and assured him they would be gone before he knew it.' They all laughed. When he died, Draco Malfoy didn't look as if he had aged a day since he was eighteen. They had become friends, they had all helped him raise the twins but they all knew that Draco Malfoy would not live long. One of his feet was always anchored on the other side of life. They didn't doubt that he loved his children, friends and family, it was just that he loved Harry more even after all the years that had passed.

What do you think? Please review.


End file.
